Freddie's Song
by Seddielover1990
Summary: Freddie writes a song for iCarly that's very special to him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I claim that I do not own iCarly or the song or artist in this story. All characters and music belong to their respective owners and creators. _

_**Hey guys! It's Seddielover1990! Thanks for the reviews on my first story! I will be updating as soon as I get internet access again. I'm only able to do updates this week as I am very busy lately. That said, I hope you enjoy this new one shot I've written! I'm kinda proud of it!**_

Freddie was playing on his acoustic guitar that he got from his dad before he died many years ago. He was playing a song he wrote for iCarly but was having trouble getting it to sound right when he sang. He wasn't a bad singer, but he knew of only two people that would be better singers for the song. He wanted Carly to sing it at first but he thought Sam had a beautiful singing voice too, so he put his guitar down and gave Sam a call.

"What is it Fredmunch?" asked Sam. "Hey Sam, could you maybe come over to help me with something? I kinda need your help with something important." She was quiet for a few seconds thinking this over before finally answering, "Sure I'll come, but you better pay me in lots of bacon when I get there." Sam hung up before Freddie could respond. He knew better than to feel offended that she didn't at least say bye before hanging up.

After about 20 minutes or so, Sam finally arrived at Freddie's apartment and walked right in without even bothering to knock. Freddie was in the kitchen cooking the last pack of bacon they had for Sam. She walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for the bacon to finish. "Alright, Momma's here, where's the bacon?" "It's almost done Sam." Replied Freddie.

"Well I worked up a good appitite so it better be ready soon or I might eat your face Fredward." Said Sam. Freddie knew she was just bluffing. He knew she'd never actually harm him anymore after they had dated in the past. She stil punched his shoulder now and again but it was more out of friendship than it was hate. He handed Sam the finished bacon and got her a glass of root beer to wash it down.

She ate greedily never once looking at Freddie knowing that if she did, she'd want to kiss him like crazy. Sam had secretly been wanting to get back with Freddie ever since they broke up a year finished her bacon and went to Freddie's room. "Ya comin' or not Freddie? I came here to help ya with whatever nubish thing you can't seem to do so let's get to it!" she yelled.

Freddie laughed and went to his room after her and sat down on his bed and picked up his guitar. "So you gonna tell me what you need my help with or what?" Sam asked. "I just need you to help me with singing a song I wrote for iCarly. I can sing most of it fine, but there's parts of it that I can't seem to hit because the notes are too high for my voice." He explained. Sam understood what he meant. She had known Freddie could sing and play guitar since they dated.

He used to sing and play songs for her a lot when she'd come over for their dates. She really missed those times, but she decided not to dwell on that and answer him. "Well show me what ya got and maybe I'll help you out." Freddie started playing the song and when he got the second verse he stopped singing. "Gee Freddie That's beautiful, but I doubt I can help you with that one." Sam said. "Well what can I do? I don't know anyone else who can sing any good beside you and Carly." Freddie replied.

"Well Gibby's a pretty decent singer if I remember right. He sang that one song when we almost broke up the first time remember?" Sam asked. Freddie remembered the weird song Gibby sang but thought about how Sam was right. Gibby wasn't the best singer out there, but he wasn't too bad. So he said Yeah, I remember. I'll give him a call later. Thanks Sam." "Don't mention it. But anyway if you don't need me, I'm outta here. I'm goin' to the movies to see what horror movies are playin'. Later Nub" and with that she left.

The next day Freddie had called Gibby and told him to bring his acoustic guitar over. After an hour, Gibby showed up with his guitar and after Freddie explained the situation, he agreed to help him with the song if he got to actually do it with him for the next webcast. They practiced the song for days on end until it was time for the show the next week.

"In five…four…three…two…" said Freddie as he cued the girls to start the show. "Hey Sam, we must be two random girls who happen to be on the web in an attic with a guy behind the camera because this is iCARLY!" yelled Carly. The show went very well starting with the "cowboy and the idiot farmgirl who thought the cowboy's moustache was a squirrel" and after a few videos and not so funny jokes from Carly's brother Spencer, it was time for Frieddie and Gibby's song.

"And now, it's time for our Technical producer Freddie and our friend Gibby to do a very special song that was written by Freddie himself. Get out here boys!" yelled Sam Freddie gave the camera to Spencer, and walked over to the music equipment follwed by Gibby and their band members. "Hey there guys! This is a song I wrote for iCarly called "Shattered"

_A/N The lyrics are in bold. Please listen to the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday. Great song!_

Freddie started playing the first notes of the song before singing the first lyrics.

"**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. I fall into your sunlight. The future's open wide. Beyond believing, to know why, hope died. Losing what was found, a world so hollow. Suspended in a compromise. The silence of the sound is soon to follow. Somehow sun down. And finding answers, is forgetting all of the questions we called home. Passing the graves of the unknown.**

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splenor fading, illusions of the sunlight. And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting. With love gone for so long. And this day's ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know. Knowing that faith is all I hold.**

Sam is nearly in tears with how beautiful the song is, she's wanting so much to kiss Freddie but she can't because she knows he doesn't want her. She stops thinking as Freddie starts singing again.

**And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love. Without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. When I know all I know is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run. I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the Son taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong, and his love will conquer. **

**And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love. Without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. When I know all I know is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run. I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the Son taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight."**

Freddie played the final notes of the song and when he looked up, he saw tears in everyone's eyes including Sam's. Sam ran over to Freddie and hugged him with everything she had and kissed him passionately not caring that Spencer still had the camera pointed and them. Freddie was shocked but kissed back. When they pulled apart Sam backed away feeling embarrassed after the fact. "Uh, Give a hand to Freddie and Gibby and their band for such a beautiful song!" said Carly as Sam hit the applause button on her blue remote.

After they ended the show 10 minutes later, Carly Gibby and Specner left Sam and Freddie alone in the studio to talk about what happened. "Sam, why'd you kiss me? We haven't kissed since we broke up." Asked Freddie. Sam wouldn't look at Frieddie as she answered. "I thought your song was really beautiful, and the part where you said love gone for so long, it made me think about when we dated and that you didn't love me anymore so I wanted to kiss you to see if you still love me" Sam answered rather unSam-like. This took Freddie by surprise because Sam never says things like that. It's an unwritten rule.

"Sam, I've never stopped loving you, I just thought you hated me. That's why I wrote that song. I actually started writing it right after you left my room when we broke up. I was so heartbroken that I felt like I died. That's why I wrote that song." He replied. Shocked Sam looked him in the eye to see if he was sincere, and saw that he was more than sincere. "I still love you Freddie. Breaking up with you was the worst thing I've ever sone in my life. And I've done some bad things." "I love you too Sam." And with that they ran to eachother and kissed rather passionately. They kissed for 25 minutes without breaking apart before they finally had to.

"So…did we just get back together?" asked Sam. "Feels like it" answered Freddie. Sam smiled and hugged Freddie and they stayed that way for a long time.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I feel really proud of it! Please review and tell me what you think of it guys and girls! Seddie will live on in our hearts!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys it's Seddielover1990 here once again! I've decided to continue my Freddie's Song story into a sort of series where each chapter has different songs from different generes. So I do hope you enjoy this new chapter of the story. **

**Also, Since Nathan Kress is a Christian in real life as I am as well, I will have Freddie and Sam sing a Christian song in this chapter so to anyone who is not a Christian I do apologize if you feel offended in any way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the characters therewithin, nor do I own the songs featured in this story. They belong to their respective artists. **

**A/N lyrics are in italics. **

It's been six weeks since Freddie and Sam got back together. Freddie has written several new songs for iCarly with his band and Sam and Carly decided that he will close out every show with his band from then on. Gibby couldn't be part of the band because his guitar was stolen and he couldn't afford to replace it for awhile so they had to have a replacement guitarist until Gibby got a new guitar.

Freddie was in his apartment working on a song he wanted to share with the Christian audience of iCarly. Freddie had been a Christian since he nearly lost Carly and Sam years ago on the window-washer's platform. He convinced Sam to become a Christian when he took her to see Skillet in concert when they dated the first time. She and Freddie attened church every week until they broke up a year ago.

Sam walked into the apartment and saw Freddie playing his guitar. "Hey baby, working on a new song again?" she asked. Freddie looked up surprised that Sam had shown up. His mother was still very against him dating Sam. She had accepted that they date but she still didn't like it. "Hey Sam, I wasn't expecting you here tonight. Why aren't you at Carly's?" he asked in a curious way.

Sam went to the kitchen to get a fatcake and said "Eh, she wanted to go skirt shopping again and I couldn't say no unless I promised her that I would be her little make-up model for next month's dance. Kill me _please!"_she said in a very joking and exaggerated tone. Freddie laughed slightly at her answer and put his guitar in the case and then went to the kitchen to get himself and Sam a root beer.

Sam was happy that Mrs. Benson wasn't home at the moment. She had a bad day and didn't want her around to make it worse before she had a chance to talk to Freddie about it. After they went back to the couch in the living room they sat next to eachother talking and laughing.

"Hey Freddie, can I ask you something? It's kinda personal." Sam asked him in a quiet tone. Freddie felt slightly worried and said "Sure Sam. What is it?" Sam put her finished bottle on the table and turned to look at Freddie in the eyes to show him that she's serious. "Well, this morning my mom woke me up to tell me that she is selling the house in a few months to move to Florida with her boyfriend Stewert."

"She also told me that I'm gonna wind up on the streets before she left because she didn't feel like having a "Stupid, meaningless and worthless scum of a daughter with her". It really hurt when she said that especially since we've been doing so well with our therapy sessions." Sam's voice started cracking a bit as she continued.

"So I yelled at her that she should take back what she said before she regrets it, and she said "You are nothing to me Sam. I want no part of you and I want you gone from here before next month so get packin' or I'll throw all your stuff out for you." Freddie was stunned at what Sam just told him, he couldn't think of anything to say so he took Sam in his arms and hugged her close and let her cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright Sam I'm here and you're not alone. If you want, you can move in with me and my mom. I'll talk to her about it when she gets home from work tomorrow." He said softly. Sam sat up and looked at Freddie with a surprised look. "You really mean that Freddie? I can move in with you?" she asked.

"Of course! You living here is what I've wanted for a long time. My mom actually wanted you to move in when we got back together. She's been wanting to be a mother figure to you." He replied. Sam hugged Freddie tightly and thanked him. Freddie's watch beeped. It was 6 o'clock, they had thirty minutes to get to church.

Once they got changed and dressed they went down to Freddie's car and drove the 10 minute drive to the church they've attended for years. After service, they drove to inside-out burger and got some food before heading home. Sam went over to Carly's and Freddie went inside his apartment to clean his room and call his band members. He told them to meet in the iCarly studio then went over to Carly's where Sam was.

"Hey baby, why'd you go home when we got back?" Sam asked. "Oh I told the band to come meet up in the studio in an hour. I was actually hoping you could help us out with this one Sam. You really need this I think since the song I've been working on is what you need to hear after your thing with your mom." Freddie explained. Sam got excited and said she'd love to help out.

Once the band got there, they all headed up to the studio and set up everything. "Sam, the song I wrote is called "You're Not Alone". It's a duet, and we wanted you to sing it with me. It's a song about how God is with us no matter what we go through." Said Freddie. "That sounds wonderful Freddie!" Sam exclaimed. They got right to work practicing the song for many hours taking breaks in between.

The next week, after Sam had moved in with Freddie and his mom, it was the night of the next iCarly show. The show started like it always did, with the girls in front of the camera, Sam making fun of Freddie in between skits and videos, and then it was almost time for the show to close.

"And now, it's time for Freddie and his band to do a very special song for all you Christians and non-Christians out there!" Carly said. Freddie and Sam got in there positions and Freddie said a small speech. "This song is called You're Not Alone". It's for all those who face uncertain times and can't seem to find God, this is also Sam's first time singing with us so give her your support guys."

**A/N : Please listen to "You're Not Alone by Owl City! It's a beautiful song!**

_[Freddie:]_  
_Some days I barely hold on  
When life drags me down  
I wanna let go  
But when my spirit is weak  
You come to my aid  
And strengthen my soul_

_I'm lost without You  
I'll never doubt You  
Your grace is beyond compare  
And though when it rains, it pours  
You know all I have is Yours  
You smile when you hear my prayer_

_You rescued me and I believe  
That God is love and He is all I need  
From this day forth for all eternity  
I'll never wander on my own  
For I am Yours until you call me home  
I close my eyes and I can hear You say  
You're not alone!  
You're not alone!_

_[Sam:]__  
Some days I just can't go on  
I stumble and fall  
And I hang my head  
But You reach out for my hand  
And You lift me up  
Again and again  
Oh, yes, You do_

_[Both:]__  
I'm lost without You  
I'll never doubt You  
Your grace is beyond compare  
And though when it rains, it pours  
You know all I have is Yours  
You smile when you hear my prayer  
You rescued me and I believe  
That God is love and He is all I need  
From this day forth for all eternity  
I'll never wander on my own  
For I am Yours until you call me home  
I close my eyes and I can hear You say  
You're not alone!  
You're not alone!_

_[Sam:]__  
In the face of my depravity_

_[Sam:]__  
For God so loved the world He died for me  
Yeah_

_[Both:]__  
My fire burns 'til He returns  
And takes me home beyond the galaxy_

_[Sam:]__  
You rescued me and I believe  
That God is love and He is all I need  
From this day forth for all eternity_

_[Freddie:]__  
All eternity!_

_[Both:]__  
I'll never wander on my own  
For I am Yours until you call me home  
I close my eyes and I can hear You say  
You're not alone!  
You're not alone!_

_[Sam:]__  
You're not  
You're not alone  
Never alone..._

Sam looked at the camera as she sang the last lyrics of the song. And Spencer shut the camera off ending the show. Everyone went down to the living room and Spencer went to the kitchen to start dinner. "Guys, that song was amazing. I didn't even know that God could always be there." Carly said.

"Well God never leaves you Carly. Even when my mom kept doing terrible things to me and always putting me down, I always talked to God about it, and even though you don't hear him answer you, he always holds you and walks you through all your pain and strife." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I remember when I got Sam to accept God. She suddenly started crying during the song "The Last Night" at the Skillet concert. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she could feel Jesus in her heart. She had accepted him into her life and I was so happy that I forgot we were at the concert and kissed her like we were by ourselves." Said Freddie chuckling a bit as he remembered that night.

Sam laughed as well remembering how Freddie embarrassed himself that night. She was truly happy now because she felt Blessed by God living with Freddie and his mom next door to Carly. Freddie then got off the couch and went to the computer on the island that separated the living room from the kitchen. He logged on to the iCarly site and checked the comments of the show.

"WOAH!" Freddie yelled. "What it is baby?" asked Sam. Freddie Read the comments out loud.

"I'm an Atheist, but I have to admit I'm starting to believe in God after that song." "Oh my gosh Freddie I can't believe you wrote that song! I've been going through a lot of bad things lately, that song really helps me!" There were countless other comments like that on the show.

Everyone smiled and laughed in happiness from all the things that happened. It was a good week for everyone.

**A/N : I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Again I do apologize to anyone who reads this and don't believe or worship God. I really like this chapter and hope that you guys all feel the same! Please comment and let me know what you think! Seddielover1990 out!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
